Yuri Rosch
Yuri Rosch was an field commander who served the the during both the and the . A loyal soldier of deep personal convictions, Rosch rose to prominence first as an operative handler within the division and then as a an operations officer for ONI's . Rosch proved himself a capable officer during the Great War, serving in both tactical and frontline capacities against the and . Following the end of the war, he was instrumental in the formation of ONI's of which he himself led a large offensive task force. As part of 's sweeping reforms under the Legacy Initiative, Rosch was appointed director of the Internal Security Command (ISCOM), an ONI initiative for containing and eliminating treasonous and subversive elements within colonial governments, the military, and the UEG itself. Though he harbored private doubts about some of the measures enacted by his superiors, Rosch ultimately believed that military power was key to humanity's survival and carried out his orders without hesitation. Personality and Traits Yuri is, first and foremost, an uncompromisingly loyal officer of the UNSC. With no immediate family to speak of, he never entered into any sort of relationships after graduating from the academy and entering into the Office of Naval Intelligence. While noted for being extremely intelligent and tactically gifted, he was also a zealot with an almost fanatical devotion to the UNSC's goal of defending humanity. This passionate dedication often drove him to take risks that other officers in his position shied away from or deemed irresponsible, such as his tendency to personally direct field operations from the front lines of combat. Those who were less aware of his intense feelings towards his military duties would often brand him as a "glory seeker", though Rosch swore that this was never the case with his forays into combat. During the years following the Human-Covenant War, Rosch's vivid memories of the destruction the Covenant had wrought on humanity caused him to conclude that the United Earth Government needed to remain aloof when dealing with other alien races. He was privately appalled by the UEG's membership in the Interspecies Union, though he never made his misgivings public. Rosch held the view that humanity could only survive in the galaxy if it stood alone against alien races, and he considered it his duty to preserve human lives at all costs, regardless of the toll his efforts might take on other species. While conducting operations against Covenant Loyalists after the Human-Covenant War, Rosch gained infamy for the ruthless nature of his tactics, which often took the lives of noncombatant Loyalists as well as warriors. Rosch also despised the Insurrectionists, mercenaries, and other criminals who made up the galactic underworld that rose to prominence following the end of the Human-Covenant War, considering them to be just as much threats to humanity's security as aliens were. While he shied away from being as ruthless with human criminals as he was with aliens, he still advocated for increased military action against the Syndicate and other criminal groups and participated in many brutal counter-insurgency operations against Insurrectionists. Relationships With Team Jian With Felix-116 With David Kahn With Simon-G294 Trivia *Yuri is heavily based off of Yaag Rosch from the game Final Fantasy XIII.